So Close Yet Too Far
by Sincerly Me
Summary: With each passing day Sasuke and Sakura grow further apart. In turn, Naruto and Sakura grow closer. But how close do they get, until they realize they went too far! Plz read and review!
1. Prologue

**This is my first Naruto and Sakura fanfic. Please feel free to tell me what you thought of it.** **Enjoy!**

**Disclamier- I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**(: Naruto and Sakura :)**

It was always the same with Sasuke. It's like her didn't want anything to do with me. He broke my heart and smashed my dreams one, too many times. Then I noticed that when Sasuke wasn't there for me, Naruto was. If Sasuke said no to it, Naruto would say yes. I felt better about myself when I spent time with him. When I was with Sasuke I would always have to watch what I said and I couldn't be myself. It made me wonder. Did I love Naruto and not Sasuke?

Then, it happened. It was so unexpected. I couldn't believe that I didn't see it before. Naruto loved me. He told me. His words were gentle and true. I believed them. I truly believed that he loved me, and meant it when he said it. And I loved him. Until then, I had been lying to myself. I thought I had to change who I was, how I acted, what I did, for Sasuke to love me. When it turns out I didn't have to change a thing for Naruto to love me.

I kissed him. At that very moment I kissed him. My feelings for him were true also. I loved him so much. Just like he loved me. I don't care what Sasuke thinks. I don't care what Ino thinks. I don't care what anybody thinks. Naruto is the one I love. So what if he is the number one hyperactive ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. Sure he's a knucklehead, but his my knucklehead. And we have been together ever since. Going on a year now. It is almost our anniversary. I wonder what he is going to get me, hehe!


	2. Naruto’s Decision!

**Disclamier - I don't own naruto**

**Hope this update was quick enough for everyone! (I haven't slept in 24hrs, thanks to all of you and your requests)**

**You better enjoy this story! Now if you don't mind. I'm going to bed.**

* * *

Naruto's Decision!

"I don't know what to get her!!" Naruto yelled sanding in the middle of the street, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

People started to stare at the odd kid talking to himself and yelling.

"What's your problem Naruto?"

Naruto turned to see his lazy friend, Shikamaru, standing behind him.

"Oh! Shikamaru this is perfect. You are dating Ino now right?"

Shikamaru turned away blushing slightly. "Yeah…so?"

"So…you can help me pick out a gift for Sakura. It's our anniversary tomorrow."

Shikamaru gave him a heavy sigh.

"What a drag Naruto, I don't have time for this. Find her a gift on your own."

"Ah! No Shikamaru, please! Please! Please! Help me!" Naruto was begging now on his hands and knees.

"Fine, if I help you will you leave me alone?"

"Sure after I find the perfect gift for her."

With that Naruto and Shikamaru made their way through the village. They looked in every store. Shikamaru was starting to get the feeling that this was going to be a very long day. Meanwhile Sakura was in a gift store looking for the perfect gift for Naruto.

"You done yet forehead, I mean how long does it take to get someone a gift."

Ino had come along with Sakura for support, but she was starting to wish she hadn't.

"Shut up Ino you pig! Naruto and me haven't been together as long as you and Shikamaru have, so I want our first anniversary to be special, unique."

"Yeah what could be more unique, a brainiac billboard brow and a hyper knuckle head in love. What not more unique than that."

"INO!! Why don't you stop insulting and start suggesting."

Ino went over to the other side of the store and scanned the shelves. She didn't even know where to start with this kid. She didn't know anything really about Naruto. Except the fact that he was a hyper active idiot.

"Hey Sakura, what does he even like?"

Sakura turned to Ino with blank expression on her face.

"YOU'VE BEEN DATING HIM FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE LIKES?!"

"No! I do know what he likes but I don't know what he would want, that's the problem. The only thing he really buys for himself is ram-."

"Then buy him some already Sakura so we can go home." Ino said annoyed and cutting her off.

"That's not unique."

"Sakura glanced around the streets, eyeing a new restaurant. And suddenly a wonderful idea came into her head.

"But that is."

"I finally found it!" Naruto yelled victoriously.

"Naruto stop embarrassing me." Shikamaru complained.

"I have the perfect gift for Sakura. Are you sure she'll like it Shikamaru."

"Hey you found it."

"Come on, I want your advice."

"I can't really say, Ino would like it. Sakura is a different story though, you have to decided that."

"Well I think she'll like."

"Whatever, I'm going home now."

"Later Shikamaru."

With the wave of a hand, Shikamaru headed for home. He knew that after this long day he needed a nap. As he was making his way home he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry."

"Hey you better watch where you're going."

"Ino?"

"Shikamaru?"

"What are you doing out here?" They both asked at the same time.

"I was helping Sakura look for a gift for Naruto."

"I was helping Naruto look for a gift for Sakura."

"They owe us big time Shikamaru. I'm charging next time."

Shikamaru just thought it was a drag and couldn't wait to get home.

"Hey you want to go shopping with me?"

Shikamaru just stared at her.

"Come on, when I was with Sakura I couldn't look at what I wanted. But I did see this really cute dress. And at this other place we went to, there were these really nice shoes."

"I just can't catch a break can I?"

"Come on Shikamaru!" Ino called from the other side of the street.

"Will this day never end?" Shikamaru groaned walking with Ino to the closest clothing store.

* * *

**Plz read and review, while I sleep!**


End file.
